Abandon régalien
by mmarths
Summary: Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Aiolia ressasse son passé. (Aiolia/Saga)


Allongé sur le ventre, Aiolia était pris d'insomnie, le regard tourné vers la porte close de sa chambre. Il avait reçu une convocation du pope pour le lendemain matin. Il ignorait les raisons de cette demande. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec cette histoire de tournoi au Japon ? Peut-être que le pope souhaitait l'envoyer en mission là-bas pour surveiller ? Après tout, de ce qu'il en savait, cette jeune fille Kido organisait une compétition entre chevaliers de Bronze, chose normalement prohibée au sein de la chevalerie — ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour raisons personnelles. Aiolia pouvait aussi être envoyé pour demander l'arrêt de ce tournoi. Un chevalier d'Or devait assez intimider pour convaincre n'importe qui. Et surtout une jeune fille et de simples Bronzes.

Le Lion se retourna sur le dos avant de fixer le plafond, les bras en croix.

Ou peut-être que le pope voulait lui parler de son frère Aiolos, le traître au sanctuaire. Celui qui avait posé la main sur Athéna il y a treize ans. Celui qui avait été exécuté pour cette faute. Celui à cause de qui Aiolia avait énormément souffert par la suite. Entendre qu'il était un traître lui aussi, car ils avaient le même sang.

Pourtant, il avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance. Certes, durant sa jeunesse, il avait été plutôt tête brûlée, n'écoutant pas vraiment les ordres et cherchant des noises aux autres chevaliers d'Or.

Personne au sein des chevaliers d'Or ne le prenait au sérieux à cause de son statut de « frère du traître ». Aphrodite des Poissons ne lui adressait pas la parole. Milo ne manquait pas de lui envoyer une pique de temps à autre. Deathmask avait son sourire carnassier quand le Lion était dans les parages. Shaka s'était replié sur lui-même d'année en année. Impossible d'avoir une conversation avec lui sans que celui-ci n'évoquât Bouddha, Dieu ou simplement lui-même. Shura évitait tout simplement le cinquième gardien. Et quand ils se retrouvaient au même endroit, le Capricorne n'ouvrait la bouche que pour le strict nécessaire. Camus adoptait le comportement d'un collègue de travail et non d'un ami, en lui indiquant les dernières nouvelles du Sanctuaire ainsi que les réunions. Pour les discussions plus légères, il restait Aldébaran. Aiolia ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise avec le Taureau pour s'ouvrir à lui. Peut-être avait-il l'impression que le deuxième gardien était incapable de garder un secret ?

Aiolia sortit de son lit, portant qu'un pantalon bleu marine. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Peut-être que la fraîcheur d'une nuit d'été lui fera le plus grand bien. Ou l'aider tout simplement à se détendre pour trouver enfin le sommeil.

Mains dans les poches, il descendit les marches de son temple vers celui du Cancer. Son gardien ne s'y trouvait pas, étant parti pour une mission pour une raison que le Lion ne connaissait pas. Les chevaliers d'Or n'étaient pas forcément au courant de tous les ordres du pope.

Le pope. Plus les années passaient, plus les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient sur son identité. Frère de l'ancien pope décédé dans des circonstances étranges. Parfait étranger du sanctuaire qui avait été choisi par les dieux. Certains pensaient que c'était un chevalier. Le pope possédait un cosmos. Mais n'importe qui en possédait un. Et ce qui différenciait les chevaliers des autres mortels était leurs capacités à se servir de leur cosmos. Peut-être que le grand pope ne pouvait simplement pas se battre ?

L'identité du pope était le cadet des soucis d'Aiolia. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Du moment que le pope faisait son travail de protéger le sanctuaire et Athéna — que tout le monde au Sanctuaire pensait qu'elle résidait au treizième temple —, cela suffisait aux yeux du Grec. Et puis, les rumeurs de mort des personnes qui en sauraient trop sur l'identité du pope étaient assez dissuasives.

Aiolia n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il voulait juste éviter de se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Il s'occupait de remettre de l'ordre dans les arènes quand cela dégénérait, de se mettre entre Shaina et Marin quand celles-ci se croisaient — il était de notoriété publique au Sanctuaire que les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient pas se supporter — de soutenir les plus faibles et de protéger les lieux.

Quand il arriva au temple des Gémeaux — après avoir traversé d'un pas précipité le temple glauque de Deathmask, le Lion s'arrêta quelques instants, balayant les alentours du regard . Le temple de Saga ne lui avait jamais paru à la fois vide et triste. Aiolia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il était advenu de ce chevalier d'Or qu'il admirait tant.

Tout en s'asseyant contre un pilier, le Grec se mit à ressasser les dernières semaines qu'il avait passées avec son frère et Saga. Ils parlaient de l'abdication du pope et de la possibilité qu'un des deux chevaliers soit choisi pour être son successeur. Aiolia était bien trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre l'enjeu. Il trouvait tout simplement « génial » qu'une des deux personnes qu'il admirait le plus devienne le chef du Sanctuaire. Il se demandait juste si, au cas où Saga était pris, il pourrait encore se mettre sur ses épaules tandis que le Gémeaux le promenait sur la plage. Le Lion continuerait par la même occasion de lui tirer les cheveux blonds du sommet du crâne du troisième gardien, car il trouvait cela amusant d'essayer de déstabiliser le calme Saga quand celui-ci lui racontait des contes, des histoires de chevaliers. C'était tout aussi amusant de le voir s'entraîner avec le Sagittaire. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs tiré sa flèche n'importe comment la perdant par la même occasion— soi disant qu'elle touchait toujours son adversaire — avant de courir dans tous les sens pour tenter de la trouver avant que le pope soit mis au courant de sa gaffe. Saga s'était contenté d'observer en silence son ami courir d'un coin à l'autre de l'arène tandis qu'Aiolia balançait ses jambes dans la pierre des gradins où il contemplait l'étrange scène.

Saga avait un frère jumeau. Aiolia lui avait plusieurs fois adressé la parole avant de laisser tomber. Kānon était taciturne. Et quand cela lui prenait de répondre, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à être agressif ou méprisant envers le jeune Lion. Ce dernier en apprenant sa disparition avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de déclarer que cela lui était totalement égal.

Aiolia sentit une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac à mesure que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Ce jour maudit où les gardes avaient fait irruption dans sa maisonnette pour lui annoncer que son frère aîné était un traître au Sanctuaire, qu'il avait essayé de tuer Athéna et qu'il s'était enfui avec l'armure du Sagittaire. Aiolia avait senti le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Son frère qui était tout pour lui avait commis une faute grave. Pire que tout, il l'avait abandonné. Et personne autour de lui n'avait essayé de le soutenir. Il n'avait reçu que des moqueries, des insultes alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il avait cherché Saga, la seule personne qui pouvait à l'époque lui expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé. La seule personne à pouvoir le consoler et le rassurer. Que tout allait bien se passer. Que son frère n'était pas un traître et qu'il ne l'a tout simplement jamais été.

Mais il avait trouvé le troisième temple vide, tout comme aujourd'hui. L'armure d'Or des Gémeaux était au centre. Terriblement seule. Abandonnée.

Saga avait disparu. Aiolos avait disparu. L'innocence d'Aiolia avait disparu.

Le Lion avait dû alors apprendre à rugir. À se battre.

À vivre sans les épaules pour le soutenir. Sans cette chevelure blonde rassurante qui riait ou le réprimandait gentiment quand il tirait sur une mèche. À vivre sans le réconfort de la présence bien veillante auprès de lui.

Aiolia inspira profondément avant d'enfouir le visage dans ses genoux. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer…

On disait que le signe du Lion était le roi du zodiaque. Mais un roi sans fidèle sujet, qu'était-il ?

Qu'était-il vraiment…?

Seul.

Terriblement seul.

Fin


End file.
